The purpose of this work is to assemble and program a digital minicomputer system for use as an adjunct to a project involving determination of the molecular conformations of biologically active peptide hormones and peptides acting on the central nervous system. The work involves electronic assembly, and higher level programming. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Intramolecular Microdynamical and Conformational Parameters of Peptides From H-1 and C-13 NMR Spin-Lattice Relaxation. Tetragastrin., H.E. Bleich, J.D. Cutnell and J.A. Glasel, Biochemistry, 12, 2455 (1976). C-13 Nuclear Spin-Lattice Relaxation and Nuclear Overhauser Enhancement in Aqueous Solutions of Poly(Methacrylic Acid), J.D. Cutnell and J.A. Glasel, Macromolecules, 9, 71 (1976).